Pokemon Azul
by PokeTrainerAzul
Summary: The Pokemon world is being ravaged by many criminal organizations, governments turning a blind eye and the police is getting nowhere. The Ark is built to be the only hope for the world, operated by elite Rangers, ex-gym leaders, and few who believe they could make a difference, a Human name Azul is one. Rated M for future content, sex, M/M (Love between a Charizard and Human)


So this is my first ever story I have been planning on doing for quite a long time and finally got the nerve to post it here on Fanfic. I'm not really a good writer as most of my creativity goes into my artwork and cooking but since I finally gotten the time I might as well try out a story about a Pokémon Trainer who is part of a hidden organization who is dedicated to eradicating the global criminal syndicates from controlling or ending the world.

Anyway, I hope ya enjoy and forgive me or my poor grammar and please read and review! I take criticism and any help in the making of this story to continue it.

Warning: Yaoi (Male on Male loving), Harsh Language, Blood, Violence, and Nudity or Sexual Themes in later chapters.

(I don't own Pokémon, the Pokémon Company does)

Pokémon Azul

Ch 1 the Underground Raid

XxXxX

The glow of neon lights brightens the grim ally, the beating of music could be heard from the Celadon Game Corner, a casino as the grownups love to call it. The full moon added extra light to this grim passaged with a few Rattatas scurrying around eating trash from the aluminum garbage cans. One of their small ears twitches at the sounds of heavy footsteps that made the Rattatas run in hiding. More footsteps grew louder as if marching in unison yet their slightly quiet as if not to alert anyone. Then the night grew quiet, even the music stop for a few seconds before a sound of a steel door was rip open by force, flying to a wall along with screams and shouts.

A blue haired young man walks in the middle wearing a black long jacket and dark blue jeans. His cold dark brown eyes survey his surroundings to see grunts of Team Rocket members spread all over the large room. Smiling the blue haired man pull out two pokeballs from his jacket pocket and enlarged them and throw it to the floor. An Empoleon and a Dragonite let out their roars, intimidating the grunts who try to get their pokeballs out but was met with streams of water and rays of dragon breath. Knocking out many as only a few was behind a wall, releasing out a Crobat and an Arcanine. Flames and sonic shockwaves make way to the two massive Pokémon who simply block the attacks with a more powerful one.

"Empoleon use Flash Cannon! Dragonite use Hyperbeam!" Shouted the man in blue hair, still grinning as if he's enjoying his fast victory.

The two other Pokémon didn't stand a chance as they knock to the metal wall knocked out, the grunts ran as fast as they could. Behind the blue haired man, troops adorn in bluish white uniforms of a golden "A" on their right arm. Most carrying a rifle or handcuffs, arresting a few grunts who woken up or shot any who resisted. Lucky enough none resisted as they all surrender or simply knock out, one argue but was hit in the back of the head by the butt of a rifle. The blue haired man turns to his comrade with a stainless tactical helmet covering half of his face.

"Edwin, make sure no one escapes if do shoot them between the eyes or anywhere in the head, I want a quick kill," Said the blue haired man who picks up a Team Rocket pokeball and gives it to his comrade bag. "Make sure these Pokémon have not been abuse alright," He said sternly.

The soldier looking man nodded to his leader with confidence.

"You're so merciful CMDR Azul, we'll make sure your orders are as follow," Edwin said with honey words before ordering his troops by repeating Azul's words.

Before Azul could move ahead along with his Pokémon a Team Rocket grunt grab hold of Azul's sleeve. Making the blue haired man's Pokémon glare at the women with hate.

"Wh…Who are you… what are you…" Said the Rocket grunt women as she coughs out water from her mouth.

With a long wait, the man said nothing and roughly pull his sleeve away from her strong grip.

"Dragonite would you please" Whispered Azul under his warm breath.

"With pleasure Master," said the Dragonite who made the eyes of the women widen by this.

The Dragonite gave a punch to the women's head, knocking her out with crimson blood leaking from a gash across her face.

"Take her into medical then chain her up, I'll be going deeper into this forsaken complex and free any Pokemon imprison," Azul said to a women troop with silky blonde hair.

"Yes comrade Azul, make Ark proud," She said before leaving.

With that Azul walk to a sliding door to which Empoleon force open.

XxXxX

Deep in the corridors of the Rocket Hideout the sounds of gunshots and screaming was heard across the complex. Azul was practically skipping despite being heavy and non-athletic the young man was practically enjoying putting down his foes before the grunts were getting harder to beat. Still, more fun for the eighteen-year-old as he orders Empoleon to used the wave to wash away the couple of Zubats and Pidgeots to the floor. As the battle continue the troops was quick to mop up the mess of the grunts and free the Pokémon who was trapped in cages or test tables. Meanwhile, in a room, a man waited as his grunts slowly decrease with the coming of unknown invaders.

Empoleon and Dragonite walking side by side with their master, protecting him from both sides. The penguin Pokémon looks to Azul with full bravery but has a questionable look.

"Azul I don't mean to sound umm… discouraging but is this a little too easy?"

The man's smile returned as he looks at his partner casually.

"Of course it's easy! I train you guys since you were just eggs eight years ago, I think we are the strongest in any Region so far" Azul said while putting his arms to the back of his head.

Before Empoleon could say something a heavy roar was heard across the steel walls, coming from a steel two door to their upper right. Sprinting the trio has force the doors open and gasp at a large room with many Pokémon in what seems like a pit, crying out in pain in cages as they bleed from fresh cuts and wounds. In the pit, a Charizard is trying to fight back a well-armored muscle grunt whipping the fire type and using his Poliwrath to douse Charizard tail with Water Gun. The Charizard's tail is nearly out as the grunt laugh hysterically as if not knowing what is happening around him. Suddenly Azul rush passes his shocked Pokémon with near inhuman speed, jumping into the pit with both legs press together. Both legs landed straight into the grunt's troll face, teeth flying out along with blood following the snap of bones.

The Poliwrath was about to react but froze stiff by the glare of the Human's teeth, snarling slightly while moving close to the Pokémon. Grabbing the pokeball from the unconscious or probably the dead man and return the scared Poliwrath then put the ball in his bag. Seeing the Charizard on all fours gasping in pain from the deep wounds spread across his back and front. Glaring daggers and snarling with his fangs baring out to Azul, trying to back away from this new Human who attacked the Team Rocket grunt.

Azul's glaring eyes quickly turn to calmness, moving slowly to the Charizard but he continues to growl and send a few weak flame shots but misses Azul. With a hopeful spirit the Human reach in his pack and took out a Fall Restore but before Azul use it the Charizard struck and bury his fangs into Azul's right arm, flaming the flesh while Azul screams in pain. Azul's Pokémon rush into the pit and about to attack but Azul's shouted to stop them and proceed to spray the potion onto the hostile Charizard. The spray immediately ceases the agonizing pain, instead, the feeling of blissfulness and tranquility made the scars and wounds heal quickly, closing the cuts for good but the scars stay. The Charizard's deep blue eyes return to the Human as he realized quickly and retract his fangs from the Human's arm.

"You… help me Human…" The Charizard try to say in his language but Azul stops him with using his good arm to single a universal sigh for stop.

"It's… alright," Azul cringe slightly "It's part of the job," Azul said as his Dragonite quickly bandaged his arm up.

Still, ashame but he shook his head and start growling.

"Where am I, Human? And more importantly how you can understand me" Said the confused Charizard, still cautious, feeling his tail flare larger than before.

Azul looked surprised then realized what might happen and assure the fire type.

"You might have been taken from whatever you're from and brought you to the underground facility..." The Charizard seems very confused as Azul explain the situation. "I'll tell you when we are out of here… since you don't have a pokeball you want to help me take revenge on this place" Azul said calmly.

"Heh… in return for your little help I might help out, my claws want to draw blood" The Charizard grinned, stomping over to Rocket grunt and about to use Metal Claw but Azul step in front of the Charizard which he stops midway.

"Step aside human" Growled Charizard.

"He's unconscious, it's not right to kill this man in his state," Said Azul casually, not showing fear as his Pokémon back him up from behind"

Charizard anger grew by this and his flame in his throat igniting.

"So you're gonna let this Human trash live?!" Shouted the red lizard with wings.

"No we are going to take him away and put in confinement for a long time, an eye for an eye as we humans call it," Azul said while letting the Charizard calm down slight and slowly gets it but still not happy about it.

After a few minutes, the Empoleon walk up and tend his master injury but Azul smile telling its fine despite the obvious pain showing on Azul's face.

"Master Azul I think we should let the Ark Troops finished them off, we need to see if your arm is still functional" The penguin Pokémon as he put handcuffs on the Rocket lowlife.

Charizard's eyes widen again with the penguin talking in perfect Human. Azul smiles slightly and point to his ears and at the penguin's neck.

"We have something called the Translators, a device made from my home. Now I'll tell you more, later on, we got to go" Azul said sternly and all but Char agree.

XxXxX

Leaving the room with free Pokémon out of their cages, the four made it to a wide hallway with a massive door as the only thing in the hall along with two scrubs next to it. Charizard watches the human command his partners as Azul likes to call it, crashing down the secured door. All eyes turn to a man in black clothing and grease comb hairdo, his small smile is recognizable by Azul immediately. The shadowy man slowly got up from his leather chair and walk forward, clapping his hands slowly. With the light gave the man is now visible. Charizard's eyes grew furious by his face.

"So! I must say, I am impressed you got here. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni! For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!" The man known as Giovanni said.

Azul eyes narrow along with Char, suddenly Azul told his two partners to hold back and let Charizard deal with him. With wide eyes, the two Pokémon hesitate but obliged and their master and this lizard continue with the challenge.

"Alright then, Nidoqueen I choice you!" Giovanni throws a pokeball out and came out Nidoqueen who roar in pride.

"Hope you don't mind if I settle this with my new friend here, careful he seems angry," Azul said with a growing smile.

Giovanni said nothing with a small smirk as he starts the match.

"Nidoqueen use Poison Sting!" Giovanni shouted.

Dozens of purple glowing needles fly around, Charizard managed to miss them all with fast speed, impressing Azul.

"OK then Char you know what to do, do you," Azul said quietly with a small smile.

Charizard huff a flame and ignore the human as he used Metal Claw with speed onto Nidoqueen, unable to dodge it and slash through the poor Pokémon. Yet the battle continues.

"Nidoqueen use Body Slam!"

The Nidoqueen jump far enough to not hit the ceiling before descending and smashing into Charizard who managed to push her aside with a couple of scratches.

"Hmm Char, use flamethrower," Azul said calmly.

Charizard sees this as the Nidoqueen was dreadfully close as she is getting up and blast a flame to the Nidoqueen's face, blinding her for now.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Azul said and finished her with one slash, cutting deep into her chest and spilling blood on the floor. Charizard grinned as he licks his claws of the blood, sending a chill up Giovanni's spine.

"Return! Damn it! Rhyhorn come out!" Giovanni's next Pokémon is a tuff looking Rhyhorn.

Azul looks at a device for a quick second in his good and nodded.

"Char do you know Fire Blast?" Azul said and Charizard nodded, growling by the new nickname. "Well then use it if use please," Azul said while putting his device in his pocket.

The Charizard seems to obey this with much disliking and roar out a human shape flame to Rhydon what didn't manage to rush away from it and burn slightly but shook it off.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Blast!" Giovanni said with a hit of concern.

The rocks went flying from nowhere one smash into Charizard's wing, snapping it and letting out a roar of pain, kneeing slightly but still standing proudly. Azul was about to help him but the Charizard shouted to stay put and ready himself. Unleashing another Fire Blast and as it rushes to the waiting Rhyhorn, the Charizard sprint enough to use Metal Claw underneath Rhydon. Surprised by this the Rhydon jump slightly away but only expose himself more and in Charizard goes, slicing a chunk of flesh off and fire came in to burn it in. Down Ryhorn went as he fainted.

"Rhyhorn return! What are you…? Whatever" Giovanni said mostly directed to Azul before sending out his last Pokémon. "Nidoking come out!"

A Nidoking came out with a few scars across his body. Shouting profanity to Azul and Char as if taunting them. Char ready himself despite a broken wing.

"Nidoking use Thunder!" The Nidoking send a shockwave of electricity to Charizard.

The electric shock made Charizard paralyze and can't move, annoyed the fire type felt it go away by the human's interference by Full Heal, not sure to burn him or thank him, the orange dragon huff out flames again and ready to fight.

"Char, use fire blast, with all you have" Azul smile wide, feeling Charizard's heartbeat sync with Azul in burning passion.

Charizard let out a mighty roar and send a large Fire Blast to Nidoking who was send flying into the wall, crashing a bookshelf and breaking it in two. Books burn brightly as Geovanni anger was shown by the flames.

"WHAT! This cannot be!" Giovanni shouted and returned his Pokémon before the lights flicker.

Azul eyes widen and reach for his pistol but the lights went dark, leaving a bright flame to brighten the darkness. As if in a blink, Giovanni is gone, no trace of him as if fighting a ghost all along. The lights illuminate again with Charizard ranting about Giovanni's escape. Coincidence is that Ark personnel barge in and ready their guns but found Azul and three Pokémon.

"CMDR Azul! Where is Giovanni?" Edwin said it first with concern.

"Giovanni got away… I don't know how… Edwin, check for any trap doors and hidden passage. That man has to be somewhere" Azul commanded and quickly Azul took Char and his two Pokémon with him out of the base.

XxXxX

Azul walks out with his partners and Charizard from the Rocket Hideout, lines of Team Rocket grunts and scientists ready to be handed over to the Kanto authorities while taking a few back to the Ark for interrogation. Medics surrounded Azul, looking at his arms and asked questions of what happen but Azul simply stated it was from battling Giovanni. Charizard was shocked by his lie and question it yet Azul place his good arm up and stick his index finger to his soft lips, saying to be quiet and wink. The fire dragon rolls his eyes and lets Azul fix his wing by pushing back the bone in place, causing a loud roar of pain follow by a sign of relief from a familiar spray. After a few minutes, the Kanto Police has arrived to find Team Rocket's Hideout in scrambles and many of their members tied in two rows in handcuffs.

In the blistering seas of the cold night, ten VTOLs carrying Ark personnel soar to the horizon. In one of these VTOLs held Azul who has his two Pokémon in their balls and Charizard sitting by his side, snoring away. One of the troops looks at Azul curiously.

"Spit it out Kato," Azul said casually.

The women blink a few times before finally speaking.

"Well Sir, why is this Pokémon with us… is he wild?" She said with a gulp.

Azul smiled as he feels his almost recovered arm touching the sleeping fire type, warmth spreading throughout his body.

"Well Char here wanted to tag along and help us stop Team Rocket, we pretty much made a deal of mutual trust and I do need a six Pokémon in my team" Azul said before his smile fade and sleep on the Char's shoulder who bump Azul off of him, the human slump on a couple of bags while snoring too.

The Ark personnel in the craft smile at one another and rest slightly to a better morning. In the meantime, Charizard opens his eyes and survey the strange human device he's riding on, not sure how these Humans could not enjoy the trip without the rush of air flowing around. The fire lizard looks at the especially odd blue haired human, seeing the human peacefully napping bring a small feeling in his chest but shook it off and puff out a small smoke before digging into a few rations. Thinking about his home brought another odd feeling, homesickness as humans call it. Knowing he'll never come back to his land… not after what this Team Rocket did to it, still this human went out of his trouble and save the fire type, allowing himself to give up an arm to heal him and let thought him to fight somewhat fairly, even fighting with the man who sent Char to this pit, Charizard vow to find that smug looking asshole and burn him a new one then eat ever the last chunk of meat on him.

The deep anger rumble in Charizard's chest cause Azul to turn again and rest his head on the orange lizard shoulder. About to push the human off one more time but was caught off guard with his arms wrapping around his muscle arms. Shivering from the human's cool fingers rubbing across his smooth-yet-rough scales. Somehow the feeling of this human's touch smoothes the boiling blood in Charizard's veins. Charizard sighs as he let the human rest for a little longer before pushing him off. Unknowingly the humming sounds of the ship's engines created a white noise for the fire type which his eyes could no longer hold and the curtains fall for the night.

In the deep horizon of the ocean led a large floating city of glittering lights and color in the distance.

-TBC-

Please R&R readers ;3;

So this is my first ever story I have been planning on doing for quite a long time and finally got the nerve to post it here on Fanfic. I'm not really a good writer as most of my creativity goes into my artwork and cooking but since I finally gotten the time I might as well try out a story about a Pokémon Trainer who is part of a hidden organization who is dedicated to eradicating the global criminal syndicates from controlling or ending the world.

Anyway, I hope ya enjoy and forgive me or my poor grammar and please read and review! I take criticism and any help in the making of this story to continue it.

Warning: Yaoi (Male on Male loving), Harsh Language, Blood, Violence, and Nudity or Sexual Themes in later chapters.

(I don't own Pokémon, the Pokémon Company does)

Pokémon Azul

Ch 1 the Underground Raid

XxXxX

The glow of neon lights brightens the grim ally, the beating of music could be heard from the Celadon Game Corner, a casino as the grownups love to call it. The full moon added extra light to this grim passaged with a few Rattatas scurrying around eating trash from the aluminum garbage cans. One of their small ears twitches at the sounds of heavy footsteps that made the Rattatas run in hiding. More footsteps grew louder as if marching in unison yet their slightly quiet as if not to alert anyone. Then the night grew quiet, even the music stop for a few seconds before a sound of a steel door was rip open by force, flying to a wall along with screams and shouts.

A blue haired young man walks in the middle wearing a black long jacket and dark blue jeans. His cold dark brown eyes survey his surroundings to see grunts of Team Rocket members spread all over the large room. Smiling the blue haired man pull out two pokeballs from his jacket pocket and enlarged them and throw it to the floor. An Empoleon and a Dragonite let out their roars, intimidating the grunts who try to get their pokeballs out but was met with streams of water and rays of dragon breath. Knocking out many as only a few was behind a wall, releasing out a Crobat and an Arcanine. Flames and sonic shockwaves make way to the two massive Pokémon who simply block the attacks with a more powerful one.

"Empoleon use Flash Cannon! Dragonite use Hyperbeam!" Shouted the man in blue hair, still grinning as if he's enjoying his fast victory.

The two other Pokémon didn't stand a chance as they knock to the metal wall knocked out, the grunts ran as fast as they could. Behind the blue haired man, troops adorn in bluish white uniforms of a golden "A" on their right arm. Most carrying a rifle or handcuffs, arresting a few grunts who woken up or shot any who resisted. Lucky enough none resisted as they all surrender or simply knock out, one argue but was hit in the back of the head by the butt of a rifle. The blue haired man turns to his comrade with a stainless tactical helmet covering half of his face.

"Edwin, make sure no one escapes if do shoot them between the eyes or anywhere in the head, I want a quick kill," Said the blue haired man who picks up a Team Rocket pokeball and gives it to his comrade bag. "Make sure these Pokémon have not been abuse alright," He said sternly.

The soldier looking man nodded to his leader with confidence.

"You're so merciful CMDR Azul, we'll make sure your orders are as follow," Edwin said with honey words before ordering his troops by repeating Azul's words.

Before Azul could move ahead along with his Pokémon a Team Rocket grunt grab hold of Azul's sleeve. Making the blue haired man's Pokémon glare at the women with hate.

"Wh…Who are you… what are you…" Said the Rocket grunt women as she coughs out water from her mouth.

With a long wait, the man said nothing and roughly pull his sleeve away from her strong grip.

"Dragonite would you please" Whispered Azul under his warm breath.

"With pleasure Master," said the Dragonite who made the eyes of the women widen by this.

The Dragonite gave a punch to the women's head, knocking her out with crimson blood leaking from a gash across her face.

"Take her into medical then chain her up, I'll be going deeper into this forsaken complex and free any Pokemon imprison," Azul said to a women troop with silky blonde hair.

"Yes comrade Azul, make Ark proud," She said before leaving.

With that Azul walk to a sliding door to which Empoleon force open.

XxXxX

Deep in the corridors of the Rocket Hideout the sounds of gunshots and screaming was heard across the complex. Azul was practically skipping despite being heavy and non-athletic the young man was practically enjoying putting down his foes before the grunts were getting harder to beat. Still, more fun for the eighteen-year-old as he orders Empoleon to used the wave to wash away the couple of Zubats and Pidgeots to the floor. As the battle continue the troops was quick to mop up the mess of the grunts and free the Pokémon who was trapped in cages or test tables. Meanwhile, in a room, a man waited as his grunts slowly decrease with the coming of unknown invaders.

Empoleon and Dragonite walking side by side with their master, protecting him from both sides. The penguin Pokémon looks to Azul with full bravery but has a questionable look.

"Azul I don't mean to sound umm… discouraging but is this a little too easy?"

The man's smile returned as he looks at his partner casually.

"Of course it's easy! I train you guys since you were just eggs eight years ago, I think we are the strongest in any Region so far" Azul said while putting his arms to the back of his head.

Before Empoleon could say something a heavy roar was heard across the steel walls, coming from a steel two door to their upper right. Sprinting the trio has force the doors open and gasp at a large room with many Pokémon in what seems like a pit, crying out in pain in cages as they bleed from fresh cuts and wounds. In the pit, a Charizard is trying to fight back a well-armored muscle grunt whipping the fire type and using his Poliwrath to douse Charizard tail with Water Gun. The Charizard's tail is nearly out as the grunt laugh hysterically as if not knowing what is happening around him. Suddenly Azul rush passes his shocked Pokémon with near inhuman speed, jumping into the pit with both legs press together. Both legs landed straight into the grunt's troll face, teeth flying out along with blood following the snap of bones.

The Poliwrath was about to react but froze stiff by the glare of the Human's teeth, snarling slightly while moving close to the Pokémon. Grabbing the pokeball from the unconscious or probably the dead man and return the scared Poliwrath then put the ball in his bag. Seeing the Charizard on all fours gasping in pain from the deep wounds spread across his back and front. Glaring daggers and snarling with his fangs baring out to Azul, trying to back away from this new Human who attacked the Team Rocket grunt.

Azul's glaring eyes quickly turn to calmness, moving slowly to the Charizard but he continues to growl and send a few weak flame shots but misses Azul. With a hopeful spirit the Human reach in his pack and took out a Fall Restore but before Azul use it the Charizard struck and bury his fangs into Azul's right arm, flaming the flesh while Azul screams in pain. Azul's Pokémon rush into the pit and about to attack but Azul's shouted to stop them and proceed to spray the potion onto the hostile Charizard. The spray immediately ceases the agonizing pain, instead, the feeling of blissfulness and tranquility made the scars and wounds heal quickly, closing the cuts for good but the scars stay. The Charizard's deep blue eyes return to the Human as he realized quickly and retract his fangs from the Human's arm.

"You… help me Human…" The Charizard try to say in his language but Azul stops him with using his good arm to single a universal sigh for stop.

"It's… alright," Azul cringe slightly "It's part of the job," Azul said as his Dragonite quickly bandaged his arm up.

Still, ashame but he shook his head and start growling.

"Where am I, Human? And more importantly how you can understand me" Said the confused Charizard, still cautious, feeling his tail flare larger than before.

Azul looked surprised then realized what might happen and assure the fire type.

"You might have been taken from whatever you're from and brought you to the underground facility..." The Charizard seems very confused as Azul explain the situation. "I'll tell you when we are out of here… since you don't have a pokeball you want to help me take revenge on this place" Azul said calmly.

"Heh… in return for your little help I might help out, my claws want to draw blood" The Charizard grinned, stomping over to Rocket grunt and about to use Metal Claw but Azul step in front of the Charizard which he stops midway.

"Step aside human" Growled Charizard.

"He's unconscious, it's not right to kill this man in his state," Said Azul casually, not showing fear as his Pokémon back him up from behind"

Charizard anger grew by this and his flame in his throat igniting.

"So you're gonna let this Human trash live?!" Shouted the red lizard with wings.

"No we are going to take him away and put in confinement for a long time, an eye for an eye as we humans call it," Azul said while letting the Charizard calm down slight and slowly gets it but still not happy about it.

After a few minutes, the Empoleon walk up and tend his master injury but Azul smile telling its fine despite the obvious pain showing on Azul's face.

"Master Azul I think we should let the Ark Troops finished them off, we need to see if your arm is still functional" The penguin Pokémon as he put handcuffs on the Rocket lowlife.

Charizard's eyes widen again with the penguin talking in perfect Human. Azul smiles slightly and point to his ears and at the penguin's neck.

"We have something called the Translators, a device made from my home. Now I'll tell you more, later on, we got to go" Azul said sternly and all but Char agree.

XxXxX

Leaving the room with free Pokémon out of their cages, the four made it to a wide hallway with a massive door as the only thing in the hall along with two scrubs next to it. Charizard watches the human command his partners as Azul likes to call it, crashing down the secured door. All eyes turn to a man in black clothing and grease comb hairdo, his small smile is recognizable by Azul immediately. The shadowy man slowly got up from his leather chair and walk forward, clapping his hands slowly. With the light gave the man is now visible. Charizard's eyes grew furious by his face.

"So! I must say, I am impressed you got here. Team Rocket captures Pokémon from around the world. They're important tools for keeping our criminal enterprise going. I am the leader, Giovanni! For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!" The man known as Giovanni said.

Azul eyes narrow along with Char, suddenly Azul told his two partners to hold back and let Charizard deal with him. With wide eyes, the two Pokémon hesitate but obliged and their master and this lizard continue with the challenge.

"Alright then, Nidoqueen I choice you!" Giovanni throws a pokeball out and came out Nidoqueen who roar in pride.

"Hope you don't mind if I settle this with my new friend here, careful he seems angry," Azul said with a growing smile.

Giovanni said nothing with a small smirk as he starts the match.

"Nidoqueen use Poison Sting!" Giovanni shouted.

Dozens of purple glowing needles fly around, Charizard managed to miss them all with fast speed, impressing Azul.

"OK then Char you know what to do, do you," Azul said quietly with a small smile.

Charizard huff a flame and ignore the human as he used Metal Claw with speed onto Nidoqueen, unable to dodge it and slash through the poor Pokémon. Yet the battle continues.

"Nidoqueen use Body Slam!"

The Nidoqueen jump far enough to not hit the ceiling before descending and smashing into Charizard who managed to push her aside with a couple of scratches.

"Hmm Char, use flamethrower," Azul said calmly.

Charizard sees this as the Nidoqueen was dreadfully close as she is getting up and blast a flame to the Nidoqueen's face, blinding her for now.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Azul said and finished her with one slash, cutting deep into her chest and spilling blood on the floor. Charizard grinned as he licks his claws of the blood, sending a chill up Giovanni's spine.

"Return! Damn it! Rhyhorn come out!" Giovanni's next Pokémon is a tuff looking Rhyhorn.

Azul looks at a device for a quick second in his good and nodded.

"Char do you know Fire Blast?" Azul said and Charizard nodded, growling by the new nickname. "Well then use it if use please," Azul said while putting his device in his pocket.

The Charizard seems to obey this with much disliking and roar out a human shape flame to Rhydon what didn't manage to rush away from it and burn slightly but shook it off.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Blast!" Giovanni said with a hit of concern.

The rocks went flying from nowhere one smash into Charizard's wing, snapping it and letting out a roar of pain, kneeing slightly but still standing proudly. Azul was about to help him but the Charizard shouted to stay put and ready himself. Unleashing another Fire Blast and as it rushes to the waiting Rhyhorn, the Charizard sprint enough to use Metal Claw underneath Rhydon. Surprised by this the Rhydon jump slightly away but only expose himself more and in Charizard goes, slicing a chunk of flesh off and fire came in to burn it in. Down Ryhorn went as he fainted.

"Rhyhorn return! What are you…? Whatever" Giovanni said mostly directed to Azul before sending out his last Pokémon. "Nidoking come out!"

A Nidoking came out with a few scars across his body. Shouting profanity to Azul and Char as if taunting them. Char ready himself despite a broken wing.

"Nidoking use Thunder!" The Nidoking send a shockwave of electricity to Charizard.

The electric shock made Charizard paralyze and can't move, annoyed the fire type felt it go away by the human's interference by Full Heal, not sure to burn him or thank him, the orange dragon huff out flames again and ready to fight.

"Char, use fire blast, with all you have" Azul smile wide, feeling Charizard's heartbeat sync with Azul in burning passion.

Charizard let out a mighty roar and send a large Fire Blast to Nidoking who was send flying into the wall, crashing a bookshelf and breaking it in two. Books burn brightly as Geovanni anger was shown by the flames.

"WHAT! This cannot be!" Giovanni shouted and returned his Pokémon before the lights flicker.

Azul eyes widen and reach for his pistol but the lights went dark, leaving a bright flame to brighten the darkness. As if in a blink, Giovanni is gone, no trace of him as if fighting a ghost all along. The lights illuminate again with Charizard ranting about Giovanni's escape. Coincidence is that Ark personnel barge in and ready their guns but found Azul and three Pokémon.

"CMDR Azul! Where is Giovanni?" Edwin said it first with concern.

"Giovanni got away… I don't know how… Edwin, check for any trap doors and hidden passage. That man has to be somewhere" Azul commanded and quickly Azul took Char and his two Pokémon with him out of the base.

XxXxX

Azul walks out with his partners and Charizard from the Rocket Hideout, lines of Team Rocket grunts and scientists ready to be handed over to the Kanto authorities while taking a few back to the Ark for interrogation. Medics surrounded Azul, looking at his arms and asked questions of what happen but Azul simply stated it was from battling Giovanni. Charizard was shocked by his lie and question it yet Azul place his good arm up and stick his index finger to his soft lips, saying to be quiet and wink. The fire dragon rolls his eyes and lets Azul fix his wing by pushing back the bone in place, causing a loud roar of pain follow by a sign of relief from a familiar spray. After a few minutes, the Kanto Police has arrived to find Team Rocket's Hideout in scrambles and many of their members tied in two rows in handcuffs.

In the blistering seas of the cold night, ten VTOLs carrying Ark personnel soar to the horizon. In one of these VTOLs held Azul who has his two Pokémon in their balls and Charizard sitting by his side, snoring away. One of the troops looks at Azul curiously.

"Spit it out Kato," Azul said casually.

The women blink a few times before finally speaking.

"Well Sir, why is this Pokémon with us… is he wild?" She said with a gulp.

Azul smiled as he feels his almost recovered arm touching the sleeping fire type, warmth spreading throughout his body.

"Well Char here wanted to tag along and help us stop Team Rocket, we pretty much made a deal of mutual trust and I do need a six Pokémon in my team" Azul said before his smile fade and sleep on the Char's shoulder who bump Azul off of him, the human slump on a couple of bags while snoring too.

The Ark personnel in the craft smile at one another and rest slightly to a better morning. In the meantime, Charizard opens his eyes and survey the strange human device he's riding on, not sure how these Humans could not enjoy the trip without the rush of air flowing around. The fire lizard looks at the especially odd blue haired human, seeing the human peacefully napping bring a small feeling in his chest but shook it off and puff out a small smoke before digging into a few rations. Thinking about his home brought another odd feeling, homesickness as humans call it. Knowing he'll never come back to his land… not after what this Team Rocket did to it, still this human went out of his trouble and save the fire type, allowing himself to give up an arm to heal him and let thought him to fight somewhat fairly, even fighting with the man who sent Char to this pit, Charizard vow to find that smug looking asshole and burn him a new one then eat ever the last chunk of meat on him.

The deep anger rumble in Charizard's chest cause Azul to turn again and rest his head on the orange lizard shoulder. About to push the human off one more time but was caught off guard with his arms wrapping around his muscle arms. Shivering from the human's cool fingers rubbing across his smooth-yet-rough scales. Somehow the feeling of this human's touch smoothes the boiling blood in Charizard's veins. Charizard sighs as he let the human rest for a little longer before pushing him off. Unknowingly the humming sounds of the ship's engines created a white noise for the fire type which his eyes could no longer hold and the curtains fall for the night.

In the deep horizon of the ocean led a large floating city of glittering lights and color in the distance.

-TBC-

Please R&R readers ;3;


End file.
